Unanswered Prayers
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: Mokuba lusts for the unattainable. What is he to do? Eventual Kaiba x Mokuba. .;;;;
1. How it begins

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these two. Or anything rather cept for my writing talent. Er. I might have killed them I wanted to write something..like this..so why not use the Kaiba brothers?….originally was gonna yes the Matthews-Quincy pair but hey XD. Also..Mokuba is a bit older…okay? thanks.

WARNING: Contains Masturbation.

Unanswered Prayers

Chapter one: How it begins.

Mokuba watched his brother come out the bathroom area, a single white towel wrapped around his waist. The chestnut crown clung to his fair face as skilled finger combed the knots through them. Those sapphire eyes taking in the precision with an icy fire that couldn't be stopped. His brother had a nice body but always covered it up with weird coats and buckles and things that always hid the fabulous figure. He wanted to be like his brother, eat like his brother, love his brother and if he was lucky inside his brother. He knew the thoughts that he thought were vile and sick, but when the only person that ever cared for you was always there and made sure his needs came first, then what was a boy to do? It wasn't his fault he had no friends, not his fault that his step father abused them like animals, and certainly not his fault that he loved his brother like a brother, friend and a lover. Pardon him.

Kaiba didn't seem to notice that Mokuba was staring at him. It's not like he hasn't seen his brother naked. He walked into his extravagant closet and rummaged around. Deciding against the normal clothing he wore for something a bit more...revealing. He put on a red sleeveless shirt that buttoned down, leaving them open he stripped on some boxers (blue eyed dragon of course) and then some tight ass black jeans, he matched the ensemble with red and black converses. He walked back out into the area and eyeing how he looked. He fixed a couple of things and put on a his trademark necklace. He splashed on some really nice smelling cologne and faced Mokuba.

"Good after noon Mokuba" He grinned that rare grin that only Mokuba got to see. He felt honored and could just melt.

"Allo Seto. You look nice, goin' somewhere?" He sounded so nosy but hey, he had to know? He wanted to get closer the close.

"Thank you I guess, I'm going to go for a walk, Have to get out this house and beat people with sticks cause they're going to stop and stare." Kaiba laughed a rich laugh and he joined in. So true, it sucked being a Kaiba. Everyone wanted a piece of you. Either for looks or for the money. But then again his brother stomped on anyone anyway with glares that could melt ice and freeze fires and a personality so cold it sent shivers up your spine. Made you wonder who this cold insensitive jerk was and why you were drawn to him. Unfortunately, Mokuba fell into the masses. He adored from a far. Wanted to be like a lover. To him. He knew he sounded selfish, but he had to snag him some how. He wasn't beautiful (at least to his standards) With raven hair that caressed his back, lovely bluish purple eyes that were understanding then Kaiba's could ever be, supple milk colored skin and a boyish body that would make a pedophile purr in pleasure. Although he didn't believe that.

"That's true big brother, I'll stay here and uh..clean." He gave that innocent boy smile that was meant to calm. Kaiba nodded a okay sure whatever, don't get in trouble and call if you need anything drab before he grabbed his keys and went out the door. (Of course he watched how that tight ass swayed when he walked, tight pants are very bad for someone in lust) Leaving Mokuba to feed his perfectly normal fantasies. He shut door, leaving a little inch open by mistake and shut the blinds, disconnected the cameras and stripped down, the clothes rippling to the floor. He tugged at his boxers, his erection standing alert. This is what Kaiba had driven him to do, Masturbating in his brothers room so he could be filled with the dream like notions that his brother would be touching him like this, whispering loves and nothings into his ear as he was mounted.

He let out a moan as the thoughts kept racing over and over in his head. He didn't need to be touched when his mind did everything for him. He fell to the floor, landing with a thud before another one came. He was laying stomach up on the carpeted ground, moaning and writhing in ecstasy. Mentally, he had a vivid imagination and for that he was glad, he didn't know why. After a good while of fantasizing and a bit of key touching, Mokuba released into the all waiting tissue. He sat there, for a minute, basking in his glory. Letting his pants die down into shallow breathes. He closed his eyes and savored this feeling. He loved the afterglow. He hated the fact, though that he had to do this on his own, and not with his brother. Ah well. He cleaned up his mess and put back on his clothes. Slipping into the roused and messy bed of his Brother. Breathing in and Breathing out, taking in the scent of his brother.

If only he could have him as he wanted...That would be grand, but he shall not confuse the living with the dreams. He moved around him, getting lost in the sensations of black silk and expensive cologne.

Seto opened the door quietly and watched, shocked as his brother went to work. He watched the whole deal play out even while Mokuba was squealing HIS name in delight. He did nothing, grabbed his keys and left. Wondering what should he do?

****

TBC...?


	2. How it slowly unravels

****

Disclaimer: WOOT! here's chapter two, something you DON'T see everyday. I don't own these two. Or anything rather cept for my writing talent. Er. I might have killed them I wanted to write something..like this..so why not use the Kaiba brothers?….originally was gonna yes the Matthews-Quincy pair but hey XD. Also..Mokuba is a bit older…okay? Thanks to kitty for editing. XD and thankie to my reviews. I'm slowly working....Review hugs and kisses XD please

WARNING: Contains Incestuous Dreams

Unanswered Prayers

Chapter two: How it slowly unravels

__

Seto opened the door quietly and watched, shocked as his brother went to work. He watched the whole deal play out even while Mokuba was squealing HIS name in delight. He did nothing, grabbed his keys and left. Wondering what should he do?

He ran shakily down the stairs, the many floors the Kaiba mansion house held. The usual Seto Kaiba was shaken and highly disturbed. From the way he looked to the outside it looked like he was just given the best orgasm of his life. Cheeks flushed and panting heavily. He continued to run, his keys jingling softly at his side. He kept escaping from all the past fears and revelations that kept nipping at his heels. Everything was swirling so fast and so vicious that he had to sit down. He paid no attention that the normal fuck that annoyed him to all belief.

"Well looky here, it's good ol' Kaiba boy. Just what are you doing here? In a public place, no less?" The blonde boy known as Joey sniggered, rolling his golden eyes.

Kaiba sneered. He was not in the mood to deal with his bullshit today.

"Isn't that the just the thing?" His words dripping with a serious amount of venom. "It so happens to be public, so therefore, I do not need to explain myself to a dog." He stood up and walked off, brushing off any remarks and retorts by the blonde.

He walked for miles around the town. The media had begun to follow him, but he didn't care. He walked forever, getting lost in his thoughts that went no where. He let his feet carry him. Nothing could beat this. The sun began to fade into the horizon, telling the world it's night. He jogged home. He dreaded doing this, his brother harbored feeling for him that was beyond brotherly love. It scared him. Drove him with insecurities. He went up the stairs and to his room. It looked clean and neat. Like no one had ever entered. But he knew better. Hours before his brother jacked off.

He sighed and stripped down naked, before climbing into the shower. The warm water worked the stress right to the bone. It flowed and sunk into the drain. He used the soap to scrub himself clean. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. The water dripping off his tone chest. He combed his hair and slipped into black silk pajamas. He exhaled and looked into the mirror. His cobalt eyes were filled with so much emotion. Fear, hope..what the hell? Hope?!

" Hey big brother! " Mokuba bounced in happily. He looked sated. He came running toward the taller one and glomped him happily. Laughing like a happy boy. He closed his eyes and tried not to tense. His brother was hugging him. He hugged back.

" Hey Mokuba. How are you?" Might as well do small talk. He picked his brother up and carrying him to his bed where he sat down. They talked forever. He held back the question to ask. Maybe he would grow out of it. Time passed quickly and he found himself laughing. The time slipped soon it was three o'clock. Mokuba departed with a kiss on the cheek and slipped out. Kaiba turned out the lights and laid down, drifting into a disturbed sleep.

Dream

__

Moans bounced off the elaborate walls. He didn't know where he was. What he did know was that he was ravishing someone. Small petite and lithe. His hands flitted over the smooth skin of the unknown. (a/n: who will now be referred as the boy). The boy writhed and moaned. He was saying something, but he couldn't hear. He silenced the unheard words with a kiss. It was hot and heavy and he won dominance. He explored the sweet little mouth. It tasted like a sour apple lolly pop.

Strange.

He broke it and nibbled on the boy's neck. Licking and taking in everything he could get. He nibbled there, on the soft, pale skin of the boy. He moved over some and felt the vein quiver under his lips. He took it in and sucked vigorously. The boy writhed and wiggled underneath him. He felt alive. Great. But somewhere, something or someone was nagging.

He moved to the collarbone where his tongue swept over the bone. His hand wound it's way to the nipples and tweaked them till they were hard. His mouth soon replaced the hand and he suckled like a child. His right hand rubbing and pinching. Whimpers broke the air and the sucking noises. He switched sides and gave the same attention. He dipped downward and swirled his tongue around the boys belly button., causing the boy to laugh freely before he moaned. He was pressing against the boys length, and with the boy's wriggling he was creating friction. He slid downward and eyed the lovely beauty. He couldn't see whose face it was, frankly he didn't care. This boy drove him wild. He licked from the knee upward, avoiding the hot spot that throbbed.

He licked around the lower stomach and traced his hands around the general area. He finally took it in his hand. Pumping him a few times. He loved the moans and he had noticed that he was purring too. He slipped his tongue out and lapped at the tip, getting an instant tease between those sweet lips. He swirled it around slowly, taking his time. He was going to blow this boys mind. Literally. He took in the head and nibbled lightly at the sensitive nerves behind it. The boy thrusted forward, wanting more. The heat and teasing was making this boys mind pop. Suddenly the whole thing was lost to the warm cavern of his mouth. The boy was being deep throated. It was like being in a warm, wet, hot anal cavity. He arched his back high off the bed and starting bucking.

Kaiba held the boy down. He was going to give the boy a blowjob to remember. He sucked on the tender flesh. The boy let out an unrecognizable sound and started to squeal. Time seemed to pass respectively for the two people. He thought it stretched forever and the boy thought it went to fast. But soon enough the boy came, squirting down into his mouth and into his soul. He let it come out with a pop and grinned like a mad fool. He told the boy to hold on and he stood up. He came back in a few minutes...with lubrication. He slid onto the bed and opened the boys legs. He coated his long fingers and traced a lazy finger up and around. Fondling the balls before slipping one slick digit in the entrance.

The boy whimpered, in pain or in pleasure, he did not know. He pumped it in and out. He added a second one. The muscles clamping down. He told the boy to relax and he placed little kisses all over. The boy did so and he continued to stretch and prepare. He used a scissoring motion and added a third. Three fingers worked their magic and curled upward, brushing against that pleasure zone. He grinned as the boy closed his eyes in a tight kind of hiss. He paid no mind and pulled out. He gave the boys a quick pump or two before sliding in. He slide into the warm passage and stood still. Better let the both adjust, right?

He started to thrust, slow and long. Getting them both adjusted. It didn't last long for he picked up the pace. Quick and heavy. Both were moaning and fell into a natural, graceful dance. He thrusted, the boy reacted. He was grunting, looking down into the face which he couldn't see. He switched his angle and rammed into the prostate. Over and Over. The boy was seeing stars. Beauty. Heaven never seemed so close. Kaiba grunted as the boy came, the muscles clinging to him in last desperation. He moaned and spilled his seed. He fell forward and pulled outward. Laying next to the faceless boy. The face cleared up and he saw no other then...Mokuba? Who leaned in to kiss him. All faded black.

End Dream

Kaiba woke up with a start. Panting and fresh semen between his legs. His black silk stained. No way. He just mentally screwed Mokuba and he liked it...The hell!?

****

TBC...?


	3. How Denial Works

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it's affiliates. I don't own Kaiba, I don't own Mokuba. I just own the "plot" and my own creative genius XD….ahem. Seriously. I am making not a dime. Chapter Three. Review. Thanks Seriously delayed update. But hey, here it is. Taking on a different writing style for this chapter. Short. Semi-interlude.

**Unanswered Prayers**

**Chapter Three: How Denial Works**

_Kaiba woke up with a start. Panting and fresh semen between his legs. His black silk stained. No way. He just mentally screwed Mokuba and he liked it...The hell!?_

The older brother immediately sat up and walked unsteadily to his bathroom. He flipped the lid to his toilet and emptied out anything that was there. He broke out in a cold sweat. He's never felt so off balance before. He felt nauseous and disgusted, but strangely satisfied.

(Satisfied?)

That wasn't the word he was looking for. As he finished retching he turned on the shower. He went to the sink and washed his face. He didn't like what he saw there. His face was glowing, ethereal even. But his ice-diamond eyes were unfocused. He was a wreck. He listened to the shower run and sighed. He wanted to scrub away any residue of his sick, twisted fantasy.

(Fantasy?)

Frustration started to race through his veins. What kind of brother dreams of fucking his younger brother? He just…didn't do that kind of thing. He walked back to his room and promptly disposed of his sheets. Hell, he might burn down the room. He felt so dirty. 

(And to think it all started with a broken view of Mokuba masturbating to his image)

A little voice started to pip up as water cascaded down his body. As Kaiba washed away the sticky semen that should have never materialized in the first place; he started to mull over what to do. He sighed and placed his head on the wall. This scenario was going from bad to worse and the last thing he needed was Mokuba to show up.

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttooooooooooooooooooooo! Goodmorning Big Brother!"

Yes, life never worked according to plan now did it? He splashed his face and attempted to regain his caring, compassionate and pre-dream composure. 

"Goodmorning, Mokuba. Can you give me 15 minutes?"

"Suuure! Anything for you! You're the beeest!" 

(What an understatement of the century?)

And Seto, not knowing what else to do went through the motions of preparing his day. He brushed his teeth, and then proceeded to shower where his thoughts and flashbacks got the best of him. He closed his eyes and he could still feel the intimate dream acts between he and his brother taking place. He could still feel the kisses upon his lips, and the taste of sour green pervade his senses. Just thinking about the sin of these acts turned him on again.

Seto could feel his manhood swell and twitch at the idea of fucking Mokuba. Seto's brain said no, no, no no no no no no ! But his body, disregarded the brain and continued to elongate, begging for attention. Seto moaned softly as he took his manhood into his hand and moaned more as he took care of it. He leaned against the wall and jacked off expertly, teasing himself in all the right places and just the right times so that he orgasmed , quickly and intense. He closed his eyes and caught his breath, feeling once again sated…and incredibly dirty.

(What the fuck was happening to him?!)

"Seto! What's taking so long?! We have things to do!!"

Seto did not just masturbate to his younger brother's image…he did not just ejaculate…and most importantly, he didn't just like it did he?


End file.
